Eldrith
| refs3e = |deathnotes = (Year of the Black Horde)|destroyednotes = (Year of Lightning Storms)}} Eldrith the Betrayer, commonly known as the Betrayer, was a powerful warrior who served as general of the Company of the Crescent Blade in the city of Baldur's Gate. So masterful were her tactics, so well trained were her soldiers and such was her individual combat prowess that she never lost a battle. Her undefeated status fed her pride and she came to view Baldur's Gate as under her rulership, though she never actually staged a coup against the Grand Dukes. History She led her forces to victory in the first and last seasons of the Sundering War, the Crescent Port siege and finally, the campaign against the Black Horde. However, at the end of that last campaign, despite being outnumbered five-to-one, she scattered the orcs of the horde. However half of the orcs number survived and fled. Eldrith was desperate to pursue them, to make sure the orcs would never return, but the Grand Dukes refused, citing the fact that too many of the best soldiers of the city had fallen already. Those that were left were weary and the people of the city wanted no more of death, earnestly believing the orcs would not return. Eldrith was furious and led her fanatically loyal troops, weary though they were, after the remnant of the horde. She cornered the orcs in a narrow defile, but with their avenue of retreat cut off, the orcs fought with greater ferocity, easily overwhelming Eldrith's outnumbered and tired warriors. Eldrith desperately sent a messenger for reinforcements but the messenger returned with word of the Dukes refusal to help. Eldrith's army was slaughtered but she and a few severely wounded survivors made it back to the city alive. At the gates, she was informed that due to her disobedience that she and her company had been banished. Again, furious at being barred from her city, she led the last ragtag remnants of her army in a siege of Baldur's Gate. The company was slain almost to a man and Eldrith reluctantly sounded the retreat. Baldur's Gate pursued though, all the way to the Marsh of Chelimber where the last of her followers finally foundered and was put to the sword. Eldrith was still alive, though it was a miracle that she was. Fueled by anger and hatred she kept to her feet, her face completely unrecognizable from wounds that should have killed her several times over. Her pursuers still feared her ability in melee combat and instead gave her a cowardly execution with a volley of crossbow bolts. Eldrith was finally brought down but her rage was insatiable and after the troops left, it was that rage which brought her back to life. Such was the power of her anger that not only did it grant her mysterious magical powers, it also brought into existence an Onyx Tower from which Eldrith plotted her revenge. She forged a Dark Alliance with various monsters, drow, lizardmen and the Baldur's Gate Thieves Guild, also discovering an artifact with great power over the undead that she used to raise many such creatures in the crypts and sewers beneath the city. Karne, leader of the Thieves Guild, robbed a trio of adventurers who then determinedly tried to track down their stolen equipment and were sucked into defeating Eldrith's machinations by the Harpers. These adventurers quickly grew in power and tracked Eldrith back to the Onyx Tower where they eventually confronted her. When Eldrith was defeated, she finally expressed remorse for her evil actions, succumbing to death at last. Her life and the powers that were tied to her rage and anger faded along with it, including the Onyx Tower which collapsed moments later. Appearances * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (mentioned only) References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of the Marsh of Chelimber Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Paladins Category:Blackguards